Merging
by cathilde
Summary: What if the Egyptian and Greek gods are facing an opponent more powerful than ever before? And the only way to defeat it is to unite forces? Gods with gods, demigods with godlings. My 1st crossover, please R&R!
1. Prologue

**I just finished reading the Throne of Fire and thought "This would make a good crossover", so here' s my crossover of PJO and the Kane Chronicles. Cheerio old chaps! Or something like that.**

Carter Kane was lying on his bed, resting after the morning's lessons when he heard a strange sound outside. He got up and walked to his window, curious. Now Carter had seen some pretty weird things in his life, but this was the weirdest this week. Outside was a boy, sitting on a flying horse. So far, Carter hadn't known of any egyptian myth that spoke of pegasi. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. He was well built and not the kind of person Carter would like to play basketball against.

Carter had had some pretty bad experiences with letting mythical creatures in the house. Well, actually, they usually broke in, cause you when you see a three headed serpent thingy your first though isn't: "Oooh! Come in and have some tea!"

So he went to the library and asked a shabti to get a scroll on pegasi. The shabti came back, holding what seemed to be a story book. Carter looked at the cover; 'Barbie and the magic of the Pegasus'.

"Um, that's not really what I meant." he said. "return it to wherever you found it!"

"Looks like I'm going to have to do some fieldwork myself" he thought. Grabbing his magician's bag, he called Sadie and asked her to come with him. Together, they went cautiously to Carter's window and opened it.

"Hi" the guy sitting on the pegasus said. "It's about time you opened the window! It's freezing out here! Oh come on! Don't look at me like you're considering closing it! Look, I swear on the River Styx I'm not a monster ok? My name's Percy Jackson."

Sadie and Carter exchanged looks.

"What's the river Styx?" Sadie asked Percy.

"Um, it's a river in the Underworld. Why is your mansion on a warehouse, and how come the mortals don't notice it? You must be demigods!"

They jumped back when he said demigods.

"No, we're godlings. Now what the heck are you and what do you want? And where d'you get that awesome flying horse?" Sadie asked.

Now it was Percy's turn to look confused.

"Godlings? Well, if you're a child of a Greek god, it amounts to the same thing. I'm a son of Poseidon. I'm here to bring you to Camp Half Blood, where you can train safely."

"Um, Greek gods? Sorry, but, um.. well they're not real. The egyptian gods are. See, we've met them in person so, not to be rude or anything but, please go away. The house is protected so monsters can't come in soooo... why don't you come and meet Amos? He'll sort this out." Carter suggested, already waiting in the corridor.

Percy and Sadie followed him.

"Actually, I've met the Greek gods in person too. I can assure you, they're real" Percy said the word assure like he wasn't used to it.

"Well, we'll just have to ask Amos and see won't we?" said Sadie, her eyes eyeing Percy chest.

They found Amos in the kitchen, having an intense discussion with Khufu. It went a bit like this:

"Agh"

"Well yes, but I prefer Miel Pops. Cheerios are so... jolly."

"Agh!"

"I know they supported baboons on the packet in 2009, but let's face it, Miel Pops are much nicer!"

Carter interrupted them by clearing his throat.

"Um, Uncle Amos, this guy came riding on a pegasus and claims the Greek gods are real and that he's met them."

Amos jumped up so suddenly the kitchen table fell and exploded. Wow, cereals obviously mean a lot to him. Unless...

"Who are you?" he asked Percy.

"Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon at your service." he said, bowing.

"Oh dear, this is not good" Amos muttered. "Not good at all. Children, please get the others and wait for me in the library. I must call the gods and tell them what has happened."

He ran a hand through his hair and sprinted out.

"Oh sure, leave us hanging!" Sadie called after him. " Come on, let's get the others." she told them, grabbing Percy and Carter's arms.

**Okay...well, hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	2. Prophecy

**Sadie's POV**

Once everyone was gathered in the library, we waited. After ten minutes Amos still hadn't shown up, so I took my computer and went on Howrse. My favourite horse is called Anubis. My second favourite is called Walt. My third favourite is called Aaron Johnson. I name them after my crushes.

"So... Egyptian gods huh?" asked Percy, sitting uncomfortably in a wooden chair. He was wearing some jeans and an orange T-shirt.

"Yep, that's them. We godlings have some weird and awesome powers. I specialize in magic so I follow Isis, while my brother, Carter, follows Horus" I rambled and told him about Set, Aphosis, the Red Pyramid, Ra and so on.

I stopped when Amos came in, followed by Zia and some other people. All the other people radiated power, like gods. I recognized some of them, like Isis, Horus, Ra and my dad, Osiris. Anubis was there too. My heart did a little leap inside my chest. (A.N. So I know they can't leave the Duat without a host but let's just say they can 'cause they sorta need to be there.)

The others who came in, however, I'd never seen before. One of them had black hair and electric blue eyes. He was tall and in his hand was... some kind of lightning bolt. Another looked like Percy, with sea green eyes and a tall build. In his hand was a trident. A woman came next, with dark hair and fierce grey eyes. She had an owl on her shoulder and was dressed casually. Finally a man came in. He had dark, almost black, eyes and jet black hair. He radiated death. Percy got up and bowed to the one carrying the trident. He muttered something like "Father".

We sort of stood there akwardly while he got up. Then we all looked expectingly at Amos. It was not him who spoke, however, but the woman with an owl on her shoulder.

"We need Apollo here to tell us the prophecy." she said.

"Or, we could all go to Camp and ask Rachel!" said the guy Percy had called father.

He snapped his fingers and everything around us swirled. **(A.N. I'm not sure gods can teleport other people but here they do so...)** I landed painfully on my butt. It was even more painful when Carter and Zia landed on top of me. My body went into pain overload mode for a few seconds. Then my brain went back into function and I thought "Did that guy teleport us here?"

Because we were definitely out of the library. Around us were some delicious looking strawberries.

Behind me someone yelled "Seaweed Brain! You're back!"

I turned around and saw a girl with blond curls tied back in a ponytail and fierce gray eyes, just like the woman who'd said we needed Apollo. She was wearing an orange T-shirt like Percy's and some jeans that were cut off under the knees. She stopped when she saw all of us.

"What the Hades?" she asked to no one in particular. Then she saw the woman with dark hair. "Mom?"

"Annabeth! How are you? How are your blueprints going? Sorry to barge in like this but it's an emergency. We need Chiron, fast. Could you get all the campers in the mess hall?"

"Um, sure ok." she said, running off.

Chiron... why did that sound familiar? Carter looked like he was thinking the same thing. Zia must of landed in his arms, 'cause that's still where she was. I cleared my throat to let him know, but not before taking a pic with my phone. They both blushed and stood up. I smirked, sending the pic to all contacts.

Then I saw who must of been Chiron, accompanied by yet another orange t-shirt wearing camper.

"Is that a centaur?" I asked, nonpulsed.

"No, it's a butterfly" said Carter sarcastically.

The centaur walked up to us.

"What is going on? Annabeth told me it was an emergency, I came as fast as I could"

"It talks?" Carter asked us. Then he turned towards the centaur "You talk?"

Sometimes I really wonder if we're related.

Meanwhile, the camper who was with him came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo. I'm here to bring you to the mess hall" he told us, after bowing to the people behind us.

Apollo? Wasn't that a Greek god? Okay...

We followed him through the 'camp'. I saw quite a lot of things that weirded me out, like a battle arena, some Greek war ships and a huge dog-monster-thingy which Will called 'Mrs O'Leary.'

He said 'she' was harmless, but it's still kind of freaky to have a huge dog with lots of slobber... well, let's just say it was a good thing Bast wasn't there.

In the mess hall, about 300 campers where gathered, and more were coming. Will told us to sit at the Hermes table. Come to think of it wasn't he a Greek god too? I didn't have time to dwell on that because that's when the gods and the... other people came in the mess hall. Everybody got up and bowed to them, so we did the same.

Then Chiron spoke: "Demigods, godlings, there is something you must know. The Greek gods and their various aspects are not the only gods. There are some other gods, but they try to stay separate for their own reasons. However, about two centuries ago, we got a prophecy."

Wow, it's really disconcerting to hear someone talk about a few centuries like a few days!

The woman with the dark hair and the owl, who must've of been Athena, stepped forwards to say the prophecy but then all the gods flickered and disappeared. When I say all the gods, I mean the Egyptian ones too.

All the campers looked at Chiron for guidance, but all he said was: "The Prophecy has begun".

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, first of all, thanks so much for your reviews! I really enjoy them! Secondly, dedicate this chapter to the author of the Resistance trilogy, even if you probably won't read this, for being a great author!**

**I would've updated sooner, but I was in a place with no internet or computers. On with the story! Oh, by the way, SPOILERS for the Lost Hero in this chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

Ok, today already started as a weird day, and not just because the Stoll brothers painted my cabin pink (Don't worry, I got my revenge).

It was my turn to go looking for demigods. That's something we started after the Titan war, when I got the gods to agree to claim their kids and all that. Once a week, five demigods are chosen to go out and look for more demigods, but as I'm a child of the Big Three, I have to go alone. Talk about overwork!

So, as I was saying, it was my turn. I took Blackjack and flew to this weird mansion on top of a warehouse which one of our scouts had reported. He swore it was true on the River Styx, so, of course, I was the one chosen to go and check it out. At least I had Blackjack for company.

I flew to one of the windows and knocked on it. It was freezing, but no snow, rain or ice! Kind of depressing for a son of Poseidon.

After I knocked at the window, about fifteen minutes past before someone opened it. Then they told me that they'd met the Egyptian gods and knew they were real. Another aspect of the gods, maybe?

I am now going to fast forward to the mess hall.

Fast Forward

When the gods disappeared, everybody looked at Chiron, but all he said was: "The Prophecy has begun.", then he trotted off with that "Oh no, another apocalypse" look on his face.

We all turned to Rachel. One of the campers was holding her special prophecy bench, ready for action.

"Um, ok, I'll try." she said anxiously.

Then she slumped forwards and her eyes turned emerald green. The campers all leant forwards in much the same way, except it was in anticipation. One of the Egyptian guys screamed like someone from the Aphrodite cabin. Clarisse absent mindedly hit him on the head with a baseball bat.

Meanwhile, Rachel had made some of her green prophecy smoke. In a raspy voice she said:

"Bring me some nacho cheese

Or else you will have no ease- oh, sorry, wrong prophecy."

She cleared her throat.

"Godlings and demigods once more

Must unite like they did before

To face an evil against all odds

Or else they'll fail to save the gods."

An ominous silence followed. It was interrupted by Rachel asking us what she'd said.

Another, longer ominous silence followed. That was interrupted by one of the Egyptian kids snoring. Only one of them was awake, and it didn't really count because she was on her laptop. Suddenly, she clapped her hands, stopping our glare for five seconds.

"Yes! Take that Jamaleia! I outbid you!" she yelled. We all concentrated our glares on her, but she didn't notice. If only Nico was here to give her his death glare.

Finally she looked up and noticed us. Then she saw her sleeping companions.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just we practised all morning, then Percy came and woke us up so we didn't get enough sleep." she said, gesturing unnecessarily at me.

She waved her hand and a hieroglyph appeared in the air. All the sleeping godlings woke up.

"Good, now let's DTP" said Clovis, who was, suprisingly, awake.

All the godlings looked at him blankly.

"Discuss the Prophecy." he explained.

"Oh."

And so DTP started.

"The Prophecy said before. Does that mean we've already united once?"

"What could the evil against all odds be?"

"Save the gods from what?"

"We have to unite with them? But we don't know anything about them!"

These questions poured from all sides.

"It says godlings and demigods. Is that all of us?"

One of the egyptian guys stepped forwards.

"Well, if that's the case then I'd better tell you a bit about us. I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister, Sadie. We're all descendants of the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. Saide and I are the most powerful godlings to be born since centuries. We're magicians who follow the path of the gods and we train other magicians from all over the world. We sorta defeated the evil god Set and his red pyramid and we awakened Ra, even though he was senile, because we needed his help to defeat a giant snake who wants to eat the sun and destroy Earth. Oh, and our dad is Osiris, god of the dead. What about you?" he asked.

The campers looked at me.

"I'm Percy Jackson. We're all children of the Greek gods and we're friends with Roman camp, where the Roman demigods are. We defeat the evil Titan Kronos and his army, saving Olympus. We're currently trying to send Gaia back to sleep before she destroys Greece along with her kids, the giants. And no, tecnically we're not cousins because the gods don't actually have DNA."

"Nice to meet you!"

We spent the rest of the day showing them around camp. It was decided they'd stay in the Hecate cabin. Well, actually, the Hecate cabin threathened to turn us all into lemurs if we didn't agree, and last time that happened, it was NOT pretty! They had a slight problem with the spell. Billy the blue lemur is probably still out there somewhere. A moment of silence.

The next morning, the Hunters of Artemis arrived. I immediately noticed something wrong with them. They didn't have the usual silver glow and they looked starved, tired, dirty and bashed up, like they'd had to swim through a giant bowl of celestrial bronze oatmeal without eating any.

The others seemed to notice too. Someone from the Aphrodite cabin even offered to give them a makeover, and that dosen't happen every day! At least, not between them.

Thalia was leading them, looking even worse than the rest. Annabeth immediately rushed forwards to hug her, but stopped when she saw Thalia winced with every move.

"Thalia, what's wrong? What happened to the Hunters?" she asked concernedly.

"Artemis disappeared - hurts - monsters - forest - doom" she slumped forwards, but luckily Annabeth caught her before she hit the ground. A bunch of Apollo campers rushed forwards and soon all the Hunters were in the infirmary.

"Who are they?" asked Sadie.

I told her, and she called up some of the godlings.

"These are our best healers. They follow Sekhmet."

I showed them the infirmary and they rushed in, tightly holding on to small bags. I decided to take a walk on the beach.

If Artemis's powers had disappeared along with her, what else was gone with the gods? Who would drive Apollo's sun chariot? If Aeolus wasn't there, who would control the weather? If Ares wasn't there... let's just skip him. If my dad wasn't there, who would govern the sea? Would we demigods still have our powers?

I decided to check. I ran to the lake and jumped in, fully dressed. To my relief, I remained perfectly dry. Well, it was something at least. I decided to look for Grover. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning, when he gave me a good luck enchilada. It's basically a combination of his two favourite things; tin cans and enchiladas. He had the idea of asking for a tin can enchilada at dinner and it worked. It earned him a medal from the Council and he even got a frame to put it in! Sadly, he ate it. Where was that satyr anyway? I'd searched the whole camp and still hadn't found him. He was probably at Zeus's Fist with Juniper. I started going there. When I arrived, neither Grover nor Juniper was anywhere in sight. I sighed and lay down against the rock when I felt something like molten lava burn against my back. I yelped in pain and jumped up, looking down at what had hurt me.

"Hang on, I'm invincible. I my whole back vulnerable now? Or is the Styx having malfunctions without Hades?" I thought. Somehow I didn't think it was that, because the Styx was made of other people's sorrows, not his, but it was still a possibility.

I saw what had hurt me. It was a sphere of ice, with a vortex of fire swirling in the middle. As soon as I saw it, my blood turned cold. I wanted to run away as fast as possible, but my body had other ideas in mind. I bent down and picked up the sphere. I heard a voice worse than anything in the world.

"Now you are mine, Perseus Jackson."

**Cliffy! :D Don't you just love them? How was this chapter? Please, please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting on my cabin porch when I saw Percy come out of the woods. I'd found a file on Daedalus's laptop that had some blueprints for some flying broomsticks which, no offence to pegasi, seemed awesome, and I wanted to show him them.

When I saw what he was holding I stopped.

"Percy what's that?" I asked, pointing at the thing in his hand.

"Nothing, just something I found at Zeus's fist."

"Can I see it?" I asked, curious.

"No, definitely not!" he said, pulling away and walking back into the woods.

I frowned. This was not like Percy at all. Hurt, I followed him.

After about ten minutes I saw him, leaning against Lily's tree..

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and, for a second, his eyes turned red.

"Annabeth run!" my mother's voice resounded urgently in my head. I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards camp.

When I finally got out of the trees, I ran towards the Big House.

"Chiron!" I yelled as I got to the door and opened it.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"It's Percy! He was holding something he'd found at Zeus's fist, but when I asked him if I could see it he said no and went back the way he'd come, so I followed him and when I asked him what was wrong, his eyes turned red. Then I heard my mom's voice telling me to run, so I did."

"Your mother?" he asked. " You mean Athena?"

I nodded and a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Annabeth..." he hesitated. "Annabeth, I'm afraid Percy's been possessed. Athena must of been so desperate to warn you that she broke through the walls of her prison for a few seconds. I imagine she was punished.

Now, to posess a demigod, you need them to touch a certain magical object. The only way to stop them from being possessed is either to kill them, destroy the object or kill whoever is possessing them. However, the object can only be destroyed when dropped in the Styx and the people with the ability to possess others are almost always immortal and even if they aren't, they've always bathed in the river Styx."

"Well I think it's safe to assume that the object he got at Zeus's fist is what we've got to destroy. We'll lure him to the Underworld and take it from him!

Now, we need to know if anyone else is possessed. Are there any signs?"

Chiron looked doubtful, but he answered: "Well, apart from their eyes turning red when they're about to possess someone else, kill or are fighting with their host's will, nothing. You see, they can look at their host's memories, so they would know everything about them." he paused, like he was considering wether to say more, but before he could I asked: "What did you mean when you said fighting with their host's will?"

"Well, if his will is strong enough, Percy can fight his possessor, like he would stop him from doing something that Percy would never do. Hopefully, Percy can also keep a few things from him, like his weak spot."

"I certainly hope so! But right now we've got to warn the campers!"

"Oh I don't think so." Percy's voice came from the doorway. But it was cruel, like was relishing what he was about to do. I knew Percy, the real Percy, would never talk that way.

He walked towards us, his sword drawn, but before he could do more than that, his eyes turned red.

Then the godlings ran in with their staffs in hands, dressed in linen robes.

"Can you get us to the Styx?" I asked urgently. Any other time I would've felt silly, but right now they looked like they could do anything.

"We'll try! Do you have anything the shape of a pyramid or an obelisk around here?"

Luckily, I did. I fished a pyramid keychain out of my pocket.

"Will this do?" I asked. (A.N. I'm not sure if it's just buildings or anything pyramid or obelisk shaped, so here it's the second thing.)

They nodded and took it.

"River Styx, Underworld"

A portal appeared and I went in it, dragging Percy with me. Two godlings followed me.

"What was the portal?" asked a girl who'd come with me.

"I think it was one of the gate decorations." replied the other guy.

He turned towards me and said: "This might not be the best time, but I'm Matthew and this is Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Annabeth." I said, turning towards Percy. His eyes were almost seaweed green again. Uh oh.

"Percy, listen to me." I said in as calm as I could manage a voice. "You've got to give us the object he's using! Please! You're one of the most stubborn people I know! Fight his will!"

His eyes turned red again.

"Don't- touch" he said, his hand moving slowly to his pocket. He took a ball of ice out of his pocket that made my blood chill. I took a tissue packet out of my pocket and used it to take it. I threw it into the river and, just as it was about to touch the water, I saw a spiral of fire shoot down it's middle.

I turned and caught Percy as he slumped forwards.

"Could you please take us back?" I asked the godlings.

"Sure, I've already found a portal." said Vanessa."Camp Half Blood"

We went through the portal and arrived in the Hecate cabin, who'd had an egyptian makeover.

"Ok, I'll just go warn the camp that our enemies can possess people. Do you think I should take Percy to the infirmary?"

"Nah," said Matthew. "I think you should just put him in his cabin. I wouldn't know personally, but being possessed probably takes a lot out of you."

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Well, thanks for getting us back! See you at dinner!" I walked out and carried / dragged Percy to his cabin.

Far away, a hooded figure with evil red eyes laughed evilly.

**It's Voldemort! :D Not really. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! How are you all on this beautiful summer day? At least for me it's summer. Is it winter on the other side of the world? Does that mean Christmas is in the summer?**

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was on holiday in France! And I also apologize in advance for this being really short.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Erin Hunters 4 Ever because she is an awesome reviewer and because she wrote the bit that will be in bold in the story below. **

**I've decided to make every disclaimer different from the last. Here starts my campain! For Narnia! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I was riding through the countryside in the sunshine when a thought saddened my day; I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own PJO or the Kane Chonicles. Then my horse bucked my off and I landed in a pile of manure. That didn't exactly brighten up my day either.**

**Carter's POV**

Once Annabeth told everyone that they could get possessed, everybody started going around in packs. Well, almost everyone. About five or six people still went around alone. One of them was Eliza, daughter of Pluto. Apparently she'd been brought here from Roman camp by her half brother, the mysterious Nico Di Angelo. We were going to meet him later this afternoon, at a meeting in the Big House.

All the campers would tell me was that he could summon an army aof skeletons, it was dangerous to call him emo and that if a guy so much as talks to his half sister he'll creep up behind him, tap him on the shoulder, threaten him and disappear into the shadows. From what I gather it's very effective for spooking you out.

At lunch, the girls-who-looked-like-they'd-like-to-kill-every-guy-in-sight-and-could, also know as Hunters of Artemis, showed up. I immagine they would be at the meeting in the Big House as well. Maybe I'll just go practice some defensive spells.

At the Big House we started talking about what to do and how to get the dogs back.

"We need to find out where the enemy is and how many they are. We also need to find an antidote or something that will block the possession, because it won't do to have us fighting each other."

**I shifted in my seat. "Do we even know who we're up against?"**

**"Nope, not a clue." said Percy, earning himself a smack on the head from Annabeth: "Shut up Seaweed Brain! You're spooking us out! For now we can call him- or them- Voldemort."**

**Nico shuddered at the ominous name; "Annabeth, have you been reading Harry Potter again?"**

**Everyone smiled as they said: "Duh!"**

With that settled, we carried on talking. It was decided that we'd ask the Hypnos and Hephaestus kids if they had anything to stop Voldemort from possessing people. They said they could but it would take over two weeks. They were working on it right now.

It was kind of like Seth had possessed Amos, I thought as I made my way back to the Hecate cabin. I wasn't really paying attention, otherwise I would've easily dodged the flaming red ball that was coming my way. As it was, it lodged firmly in my neck and for a second everything turned black. Then a cold voice, more terrible than nails scratching a blackboard, told me I was his.

I was a prisoner of my own mind.


End file.
